


All In

by Katybug1992



Series: All In [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Mpreg Harry, OT5 Friendship, Pregnant Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1215175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Climbing onto the bed and wrapping his arms around Harry, he couldn't stop smiling while thinking about the next chapter in their lives that was about to be written.</p>
<p>And resigned himself to the fact that his band mates were probably never going to leave his house now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All In

Louis hummed happily to himself as he pulled on a pair of sweatpants and bounced down the stairs, taking in the smell of the breakfast his lovely boyfriend was cooking. His smile dimmed when he heard the voices of his band mates over the soft sound of Harry's music. Sighing, in a very putout manner, he turned back around and headed back to their room, knowing that Harry would have sent him back upstairs to put on a shirt, all thoughts of fucking Harry against the counter pushed to the back of his mind, before heading back downstairs.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded, walking into the kitchen and seeing his best friends/mortal enemies perched on the kitchen island bar stools.

"Good morning, Louis." Niall grinned, taking his attention away from where he had been adamantly watching Harry prepare pancakes.

"Hey, Lou." Liam chirped, pouring a glass of orange juice for himself as Harry absent-mindedly poured hot water into the mug next to the stove and handed it to Louis who proceeded to swirl the teabag around a few times before just letting it sit.  
Zayn grunted a greeting, clutching his rather large mug of the coffee Harry had bought especially for him.

"Good morning." Louis replied because his mother raised him to be polite, "Now, what are you guys doing here? Because I was quite looking forward to a quickie on this very island."

Zayn snorted into his coffee at that and Niall and Liam both complained loudly that Louis needed to keep those thoughts to himself.

"Be nice." Harry scolded, more out of habit than anything else, "And I invited them."

"Why?" Louis asked, raising an eyebrow at the taller boy. It wasn't unusual for the guys to show up unexpected at meals, or for Harry to randomly decided to make a fancy dinner and invite them over. But Harry only tended to invite them over for breakfast when he needed to talk to all of them.

Harry plated everything up and they all picked up their plates and drinks and moved into the dining room and sitting down at their usual spots (Louis at the head, Harry to his right, Zayn on the other side of Harry, Liam across from Harry, and Niall across from Zayn). Once everyone was situated, they turned their attention to Harry.

"You guys have to promise not to freak out because, believe me, no one is allowed to be more freaked out than me." Harry looked up from his plate, "It should also be noted that I have taken numerous tests, been to at least ten doctors, and talked to all our moms and--"

"Haz, come on," Liam cut him off, eyes worried and pleading, "you're scaring us."

"It's nothing bad!" Harry rushed to placate, "Well, I mean, I don't think it is. I mean--"

"Harry!" Zayn interrupted, gesturing for him to just spit it out.

"I'm pregnant." Harry stated, words rushing out of his mouth. Biting his lip at the shocked faces of his best friends. When no one had said anything for a minute, Harry said, 

"Please say something."

"You told our moms before you told us?" Zayn glared at Harry.

"Sorry." Harry replied, his voice small.

Zayn's face broke into a large grin before he pulled Harry into a tight hug.

"I call favorite uncle!" Niall yelled, grinning brightly.

"If you get to be favorite uncle, then I call being the godfather!" Liam beamed.

Harry chuckled as that started the debate between Niall, Liam, and Zayn over who would get to be the godfather of the child and who would be the favorite uncle, or both as Niall was very adamant that he was just that cool.

Harry turned his gaze to his boyfriend, who was staring at him in shock. 

"Lou?" Harry tentatively got his attention.

"You're pregnant." Louis whispered, blinking multiple times before his face broke into a large grin and he stood up and launched himself at Harry, pulling the other boy up and hugging him tightly, "You're pregnant!!!"

Harry giggled at Louis' enthusiastic response before being silenced by Louis kissing him passionately, pouring all of his love and excitement into the kiss.

"I love you, Harry Styles." Louis breathed as he pulled away.

"I love you, too, Louis Tomlinson." Harry smiled, "And, I think, I want to be a Tomlinson."

"Really?" Louis gasped. It had been something he had been wanting to bring up since the engagement but he didn't want Harry to feel pressured to change his name.

"Why wouldn't I?" Harry grinned.

Louis' face absolutely lit up and he swooped in to kiss Harry again.

"Hey, guys," Niall called, getting their attention, eyes shining.

"What?" Louis demanded, frustrated that he got interrupted from kissing his boy.

"They have to let you come out now." Niall beamed, "Can't exactly hide this."

Harry didn't think that he could smile any bigger, but as he let that sink in, he was proven wrong. Louis' smile matched his as he kissed Harry once more.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The band met with Management (who immediately suggested that Harry terminate the pregnancy and which was met with five very angry replies and suggestions on where they could shove that idea) and the announcement was made. 

The day the statement was released, the guys holed up in Harry and Louis' house and spent the next few days keeping Harry off of social media sites and keeping him distracted.  
One the first day, Harry spent the entire day in the kitchen with Niall, cooking and baking everything he could think of and making Zayn sneak out to the store for whatever he didn't have. The second day was spent with Harry acting as a buffer whenever arguments broke out (usually between Louis and Liam, though Zayn joined in occasionally) over which superhero was better while the guys had a superhero movie marathon. 

But the third day was the best day, in Harry's humble opinion. The third was spent with him and Zayn holed up in the room that Harry decided would be the nursery, planning out the décor. Harry and Louis had decided that they wanted the gender to be a surprise, so they decided that the furniture would be white or a light colored wood, while all the bedding, and curtains, and any other kind of fabric would be a light green and pale yellow.

"How are you feeling, by the way?" Zayn asked as he worked out one of the sketches he was planning on painting on the wall, "Like, health-wise?"

"I'm good." Harry replied, looking through the book of paint swatches that he had bought when he Louis first got the house, "I'm about a month along, so I still have the morning sickness to look forward to."

"We're all really excited." Zayn gave the younger boy a soft smile, "I mean, you're probably going to have to search us for stuffed animals and crap for this kid every time we come over."

Harry let out a laugh, "I believe it."

"My mom called," Zayn's gaze returned to the drawing, "She wants updates, at least, once a week on how you're doing. She also said that she plans to be there for the delivery, so you have to let her know the due date."

"I got a call from Karen Payne informing me of that same thing." Harry laughed.

Zayn opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by the door opening and Louis popping his head in, "How are things going in here?"

"Crème or Eggshell for the walls?" Harry asked, holding up the book.

"Aren't you supposed to paint the nursery walls a bright color?" Louis asked confused.

"Oh, no, it's for the hallway walls. I'm tired of the off-white." Harry replied, "We're doing the walls in here lavender because it's a soothing and relaxing color."

Louis just nodded his head, placing a kiss to Harry's head, "My mom called and I just barely managed to convince her that she and Anne do not need to move in with us until the baby comes. Apparently, it was quite hard to convince her that me and the guys can take perfectly good care of you."

"One of you needs to go out and pick up what's on the list on the kitchen counter." Harry replied, looking back at the colors, "We're going to be eating A LOT healthier and more organic and I don't want to hear any complaints about it."

Louis sighed and began mumbling under his breath that at least he didn't have to go through it alone.

"What's he talking about?" Harry asked, looking up at Zayn.

"Me, Li, and Ni were tossing around the idea that, seeing as we already have permanent rooms here that contain whatever we could need, that we would not necessarily leave until a few weeks after you have the kid? I mean, just so that you guys have some extra hands around to help out. It's been decided already, obviously…"

"Obviously." Harry laughed, "Speaking of your room, what do you think about gray?"

"Are you considering re-decorating your entire house while you're pregnant?" Zayn looked at him with wide eyes.

"Well, it's not like you guys will let me actually DO anything." Harry replied, jotting down the paint color with the others, "Anyway, your walls are getting this purple color, but I want to paint the crown molding this gray color. I think they look good together."

Zayn just chuckled, not bothering to argue back, and went back to perfecting his sketch of Winnie-the-Pooh that he decided was going to go over the changing table when they finally got furniture.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was Harry's eighth week and he had an appointment for his first ultrasound and he was currently eating a bowl of cereal and humming to himself while Louis argued that he was the father and the husband (they had had a small, private ceremony in the backyard of Anne's house, in which the guys, their families, and Ed were invited) so HE was going to be the only one in the room with Harry, to which Zayn countered that Louis would probably faint and that Harry would need someone else in the room when that happened.

"I will NOT faint!" Louis argued back, walking into the kitchen and muttering under his breath about how Zayn was a jerk and that he would not be talked about that manner, thank you VERY much.

"Of course not, darling." Harry comforted absentmindly before calmly standing up and going into the bathroom to throw up the food he just ate. He was much too used to this routine. 

An hour later, Harry was sat in the room, the doctor putting the gel on his just visible baby bump with Louis holding his hand as the picture on the screen came into focus. 

"And there are your babies." Dr. Bryne smiled, pointing out the two little bodies.

"Babies?" Louis gasped, eyes wide in shock.

"Yup." the doctor nodded, "Twins."

"Twins!" Harry exclaimed widely, smiling splitting his face in half as Louis promptly fainted. Sighing, Harry called out, "Zayn!"

Seconds later, Zayn stepped into the room and over Louis' body.

"Look," Harry pointed to the screen and grabbing Zayn's hand, "twins!"

Zayn chuckled lightly and pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead, "So happy for you!"

When Louis woke up, Liam and Niall were also in the room and congratulating Harry.

"Dude," Niall laughed, "you're gonna be huge!"

"Niall!" Liam scolded, giving Niall a look and crossing his arms.

Harry just rolled his eyes and took a picture of the ultrasound and posted it on Instagram with the caption, "Had my first ultrasound today! #Twins #Louisfainted #Excited"

"How are you feeling, love?" Harry asked, seeing Louis standing up again.

"I'm fine, Haz." Louis smiled fondly, "I'm so happy."

Louis pulled Harry into a kiss, both of them ecstatic.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry was not happy. Not only was he not allowed to do anything, he was fat. He was also tired because, apparently, Louis' children were just like him; they never stopped moving and they really liked to treat Harry's insides like footballs. 

"What do you need?" Liam popped up out of nowhere, scaring the hell out of Harry, and gently pushed him back down onto the couch (not that he had really gotten that far up off the couch what with being eight months along), "I'll go get it for you."

"Liam James Payne." Harry's voice was clearly filled with warning, daring Liam to interrupt and ignore what he had to say, "I am pregnant, I am not helpless, and I will go get whatever I need because I am independent and I don't need you guys to get anything for me. If I want something, I will get it. Furthermore, I am DONE letting you guys make me sit around and do nothing. I let this go on for FAR too long. It's been three months since this started, now our moms will be here soon and I need to make sure the guest rooms are ACTUALLY ready because I don't trust Louis' definition of clean. Now, I need you to help me up."

Liam smiled fondly, biting his lip to keep from laughing as he helped Harry stand up and followed closely behind him as he waddled up the stairs. Harry critically examined the five spare guest rooms, fixing everything Louis didn't do correctly, and glaring every time Liam moved to help him.

"Did I approve this color?" Harry demanded to know, looking at the color the walls were painted.

"Louis said that you would like this color better…" Liam replied nervously.

"Well," Harry raised an eyebrow, obviously NOT liking the light blue shade that Louis had picked out, "it'll have to do for now."

Liam let out a sigh of relief and followed Harry out of the room.

"Come on!" Niall grinned brightly, grabbing Harry's arm and pulling him down to the nursery, "We just put the finishing touches on it and it's officially done!"

Harry smiled brightly and felt his eyes fill with tears when he saw the final project. Everything was exactly the way he and Zayn had pictured it. Zayn had painted the Winnie-the-Pooh scene above the changing table and a large mural made up of the guys' lyrics. Everything was stocked and in its place and it was perfect.

"I love it." Harry breathed out as Louis hugged him from behind. Turning to his husband, Harry kissed him sweetly before saying, "You changed the color in my mother's room. Don't do that again without asking me first."

Louis just chuckled and kissed his boy before letting go so Harry could hug Zayn.

"It's beautiful!" Harry breathed out at as he hugged Zayn the best he could.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was a few days before Harry's due date and he was currently begging the twins to come just a little early so that his band mate's and their mothers would stop hovering and worrying. By this point, the rest of their families had come up, though they were staying at their sons' houses now.

But every day, the families would descend upon the Tomlinson household and the only thing keeping Harry sane was that it would all be over in a few days. 

'Or now.' Harry thought simply as a sharp pain hit him.

"Harry?" Gemma poked her head into the room after hearing him gasp out, "Are you okay?"

"Gem, I'm gonna need you be really, really calm so that you don't get everybody worried and drive me insane but," Harry paused as another contraction hit him and he felt a rush of wetness, "I'm in labor."

Gemma's eyes widened and she called out, "LOUIS!!"

"What's wrong?" Louis ran into the room, looking frantic. 

"Go get the go bag." Harry said simply, taking a deep breath.

Louis' eyes widened and he took off running up the stairs, "Operation: Floodgate is in motion!!"

Harry let out a short, annoyed breath as he heard his four best friends running around frantically.

"Come on, love." Anne smiled, trying to remain calm.

"Let's go get you in the car." Gemma grinned.

"I'll call the others." Jay smiled, ushering the girls into her vehicle as the guys thundered down the stairs.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Getting to the hospital, Harry was immediately put in a wheelchair and was being pushed to the room.

"Wait!" He called, stopping his mom, Gemma, Jay and Louis, "I want Zayn to come back, too."

Zayn beamed and hurried to catch up, sticking his tongue out at Liam and Niall before following the nurse.

Sixteen hours later, the nurse came out to tell Liam, Niall, Karen, Maura, and Patricia that they could come back.

"Meet Josephine Harper Tomlinson and David James Tomlinson." Harry greeted, looking like he was having a hard time staying awake.

Liam let out a gasp, not bothering to hide the tears in his eyes as Jay passes Josephine to him as Anne passed David to Niall.

"She has your eyes, H." he managed to breathe out.

"So does he." Niall laughed softly, also choked up.

"But, other than that, they're pretty much all Lou." Zayn smiled, trying to keep himself from crying…for the second time.

"Let's hope they get Hazza's personality." Gemma smiled.

"We kind of have something to ask you guys." Harry got his band mate's attention as the moms took the babies from Liam and Niall and Gemma joined them on the other side of  
the room to give the boys some semblance of privacy, "We already asked Gem to be their godmother, but we couldn't figure out which of you to ask."

"So, we're asking the three of you to split the responsibility." Louis finished, "We're asking you guys to do this because we couldn't think of anyone else. You guys will always be the ones that they're going to be closest to since they will be coming on tour with us."

"And we couldn't think of anyone better." Harry smiled, obviously struggling to stay awake.

"Yeah." Liam nodded, tears beginning to fall again.

"Of course." Zayn nodded, not able to stop this round of tears.

"How could anyone say no to that face?" Niall joked, stroking a finger down Harry's cheek rather than acknowledge that he, too, was crying again, "I'm truly honored."

Harry chuckled and his eyes drooped a little more. The guys pressed kisses to Harry's head and pulled the moms out of the room (Liam and Zayn may, or may not, have had to wrestle the babies away from the new grandmothers--all five of them--and Gemma) after placing the babies in their beds next to Harry's bed.

Louis smiled softly when he saw that Harry and the babied were already out. Climbing onto the bed and wrapping his arms around Harry, he couldn't stop smiling while thinking about the next chapter in their lives that was about to be written.

And resigned himself to the fact that his band mates were probably never going to leave his house now.  
Louis Tomlinson had never been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want little one-shots of times during the pregnancy and after just let know or send me a prompt of what you would like for me to write.


End file.
